Every Action Has A Reaction
by robstenfanatic
Summary: Bella Swan goes against everyone when she becomes involved with Edward Cullen. When she finally sees the Edward everyone else saw it's too late, by then the damage has been done and its Bella whose paying for her actions. All-human!
1. Chapter 1

**Every Action Has A Reaction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

For those of you who are reading my fic 'Never Let You Go' - I am NOT abandoning the story I will update soon!

This is a short story I wanted to write, but I have another story in the works I mentioned and this is NOT it! thanks. x

* * *

><p>They all warned me, pleaded with me even to stay away from him.<p>

To stay away from Edward Cullen.

But I couldn't.

Everything about him drew me in.

His piercing green eyes.

His lucious red lips.

His tousled bronze hair.

Even the way he spoke! His soft melodic voice was one of many things that lured me in to his web of lies, if only I had known he was playing me all along.

If only I had listened to what they had all said about him.

I wish I did take in what they all told me.

If I had then I sure as hell wouldn't be in this situation right now.

If things hadn't turned out the way they did, right now I would have been sitting at the fireplace in the living room, reading my new collection of books I recieved last night from mum as a christmas present.

While I sat reading, Charlie would have been sitting on the couch watching the special christmas baseball game, while mum stayed away in the kitchen making a fresh batch of chocolate brownies.

The key words being 'would have'.

I _would have_ done all of that, if not for the disastrous Christmas I had yesterday and no one was more to blame than me.

Although Edward had constructed this game from the word 'go', no one was more responsible for what had happened yesterday and the months that had led up to it than me.

Everyone else saw Edward for what he really was except for me.

All I saw was what Edward wanted me to see.

What I didn't see was the cold, calculated and manipulative 17 year old boy that hid under the 'good guy' act he had conjured up.

To me, Edward Cullen was the misunderstood typical 17 year old high school bad boy. That shied away from his loving and caring side, if only I had known there was no such side to Edward.

When practically pretty much the whole town on Forks warns you to steer clear of Edward Cullen, a normal sane person would do just that.

But not me, not Isabella Swan.

I clearly remember thinking everyone didn't want me to live a long happy and prosperous life.

It wasn't a secret that I didn't have much luck with boys, at school dances and parties I was the one who stayed in the dark corner of the room whilist I watched my class mates dance with each other and get drunk.

Most of them thought I felt too superior to socialize with them, far from it actually.

The key problem was this - I didn't belong with them, I just didn't fit in.

So when Edward Cullen turned up at the minuscule town of Fork and showed an intrest in yours truly, you couldn't really blame me for jumping in to his arms.

Edward made me feel as if I was the only thing that mattered to him, as if nothing else mattered than my happiness and at the time my happiness lied with him.

Not even my own parents made me feel as if I mattered.

You would have thought me being the only child and all that I would have been spoilt rotten, but I was anything but.

It's not that they didn't love me, because they did.

We were together at christmas and on other holidays, but besides that we didn't really see much of each other.

Charlie was always busy down at the station, as Chief Swan of Forks he was pretty much always on duty and Renee was always busy running the diner.

They were both too busy to notice their daughter wasn't happy.

But it's days like this where your alone you appreciate what you have.

Alone and homeless in the cold december winter, I wish I could turn back the clocks, go back to the day I met Edward and stayed as far away as I could.

But that wasn't possible.

What was done, is done and now I have to face the harsh reality of my actions.

'Every action has a reaction' was what my grandmother used to tell me. Some actions are for the better good and some actions change our lives in the worst way possible, but only we can determine what the reaction and the outcome will be.

Right now in my current predicament, it couldn't have been more obvious. Falling in to Edwards trap was by far the worst action I had taken, the worst reaction was that I was now left homeless and stranded in the middle of nowhere with only thirty dollars to my name.

* * *

><p>Read and Review people! xx<p>

I will Update as soon as I have typed up the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Action Has A Reaction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

Read and Review people! xx

* * *

><p>Edward moved to Forks at the start of the school term.<p>

Leaving behind his whole life in Chicago, for small town life in Forks.

It was in my advanced bio-chemistry class where I first layed eyes on Edward Cullen.

His impressive height of six-foot-four crowned him the tallest guy in the class, whole of junior high even if it wasn't for Emmett McCarty - Captain of Forks High School basketball team.

His perfect features and soft alluring voice, won him over with all the students with the exception of a few teachers.

All the students in the class paired up with partners for the rest of the year, besides me.

Being the social outcast of Forks, no one wanted to be partnered with me regardless of the fact I was a straight A student. I wasn't the best person to hold a converstaion about the latest fashion or the latest car model, so I was pretty much singled out.

At first I didn't mind it, I preffered my own mental space but there's only so much mental space you can have before your deemed mentally unstable. And trust me I was half way there already.

That's when Edward came to my rescue.

The only available seat in the class was besides me, so Edward pretty much had no choice then to sit next to me.

As soon as he sat down the sweet smell of cinnamon and honey filled the air around me.

Once he was seated, with his books out infront of him he turned to face me, "Hi" he greeted softly.

Startled by the fact he spoke to me I was only able to mutter a timid "Hello" in response.

"My name's Edward Cullen" he introducted, holding out his hand.

Tentatively I placed my palm in Edward's extended hand, a slight jolt of current running deep in to my bones.

We both looked down at our hands in shock, I quickly pulled my hand back and whispered "That was weird" to myself.

"Agreed" Edward answered, obviously having heard what I thought I had whispered to myself.

"What's your name?" He asked gently, his eyes green eyes locking my brown eyes.

"Bella Swan" I whispered robotically.

He blinked, his lips curling in to a breathtaking smile.

I snapped out of my trance and looked down at my textbook.

"Short for Isabella?"

I nodded my head in response, letting my hair fall infront, acting as a curtain.

It wasn't everyday a stunningly beautiful man spoke to me on his own will, so when Edward spoke to me I was suprised and baffled.

"Did I-"

Just as Edward was about to speak, Mr Molina interrupted him and silenced the whole class.

After Mr Molina was done with registeration he asked Edward to say a few words about himself to the class. Edward agreed without any qualms and walked over to the front of the class to begin.

"My name's Edward Cullen, I moved here from Chicago. My dad was given a promotion at Forks General Hospital, which is the reason why i'm in Forks" Edward stated, he kept it quick and simply but enough to have the girls fawning all over him.

Running his long slim fingers through his tousled hair, Edward turned behind to Mr Molina, silently asking Mr Molina if that was enough.

The teacher responded with a firm nod and Edward was back in his spot next to me.

Edward turned and smiled in my direction just before Mr Molina introduced the syllabus.

The teacher left us to read over the syllabus notes in our textbook as preperation for the topic. The classroom was fairly quiet except for the occaisional chatter coming from my class mates, I was deep in my reading when I felt the chair next to me scrape over to me.

I turned my head in Edward's direction, "What are you doing?" I whispered.

He pointed up at the cieling above where he was sitting, water was leaking through the damp ceiling every few seconds.

"Why don't you tell Mr Molina?" I added

"He'll just ask me to scoot over to you, seeing as there aren't any other available seats, I'm just using my initiative" He said and winked.

My breath caught in my throat and I simply sighed in resignation and went back to reading.

"Do you not want me to sit here?" Edward asked a few seconds later, his eyebrows furrowed.

Silently,I shook my head.

"Then what is it?" he asked, looking completly serious.

I said the first thing that came to mind, "Do YOU want to sit here?"

Edward looked taken aback at my question, "Well yeah..." he trailed off.

"Well in that case, No I don't have a problem with you sitting here" I stated, turning my attention back to my book for what felt like the umpteenth time.

Before long Edward interrupted me again, "So have you always lived here?" he asked.

I nodded in reply.

"Do you like it here?"

I thought about his question before I answered, "I haven't lived anywhere else besides Forks so I have nothing to compare it with, so I guess I do like it here..."

"You've never travelled anywhere before?" he asked, shock lacing his tone.

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'.

Edward debated my answer over in his head before he responded, "Don't you want to?" he asked softly.

"I do but..." I trailed off.

"But what?"

"Who would I go with?"

"Your family" he answered straight away.

I snorted, "My parents are too busy with their careers right now, they just about have time for seasonal holidays"

Edwards expression turned grim, "Couldn't you go with your siblings?"

"Only child" I responded

"Aaah" Edward breathed, "Me too"

"You would love Chicago" he added and I smiled gently at him as he told me about the sights in Chicago.

The following days, my time was usually spent with Edward. When I didn't have bio-chemistry with him then at lunch we sat together. We bacame almost inseperable.

Although Edward made quite a ot of friends, he usually spent all his free time in school with me and it was the first time ever someone wanted to hang out with me.

Little did I know this was just a part of Edwards ploy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Every Action Has A Reaction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

Read and Review people! xx

* * *

><p>The days following Edwards arrival in Forks, things seemed to be looking up for both of us.<p>

As well as Edward making a bunch of new friends so did I, somehow along the line Edwards friends quickly became my friends. During lunch break me and Edward hung with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie and Alice.

Edward met Emmett and Jasper in basketball and Edward introduced me to them, and they introduced the girlfriends.

At first Rosalie was pretty hostile around me, making it more than obvious she didn't want me hanging with her and her friends. But pretty soon that changed too,

Rosalie was having relationship problems with Emmett and she didn't feel she could trust him. A few words of advice from me and Rosalie and I became good friends.

Alice was welcoming from the moment we met, they were the popular crowd and becuase I was now 'one of them' as Emmett put it, I guess you could say I too became popular.

My life took a rapid turn, being a social outcast in Forks now seemed a long time ago to me, even if it had only been a few weeks.

Edward and I were still pretty inseperable, we hung out at school together all the time but never outside of school.

I guess if I'd ask Edward to hang out after school he would, but neither of us mentioned it.

Edward told me a lot about his life in Chicago and it was clear in the way he spoke about it that he missed it, after all it was his home. Whenever I asked him if he would ever leave Forks and go back, he would have a thoughtful look on his face before replying with a firm 'no'.

Somehow I sensed there was more to the story behind why Edward left, rather than him leaving becuase his dad got a promotion.

Edward somewhat told me about his father, the subject seemed touchy so I didn't bring it up too much.

What I did know was Edwards dad - Carlisle Cullen, is a very successful doctor but he puts his work over his wife and son, just as my parents do.

His mother - Esme Cullen, is an interior designer and she's pretty much out the house too busy with work obligations.

Everything seemed to be going well until one night at dinner.

Charlie had the day off and Renee had closed the diner for a rare family dinner, I helped mum cook a roast dinner and we tucked in on the small table in the kitchen.

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence before Renee started a conversation with me, "How's school?" she asked.

"It's good" I replied, chewing softly on my food and washing it down with water.

"Made any friends this year?" Renee asked half-heartedly, both my parents knew I didn't relate well with other kids my age so they were suprised to here my answer.

"Yeah, five actually" I replied with a soft smile.

This caught Charlie's attention and he lifted his head towards me, "Anyone we knw?" he asked.

Forks is such a small town that it was pretty impossible not to know who everyone is.

I told Charlie the names of my new found friends and upon hearing Edwards name they both turned to eachother and shared a look.

"Edward Cullen? The new Doctors kid?" Charlie asked

"Yeah" I replied.

"You close to him?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

Both Charlie and Renee put their fork and knife down, turning to me and giving me their full attention.

"Bella, I don't want you hanging with that kid" Charlie said sternly.

"Why?" I aksed, confusion clear in my tone.

"His bad news" Charlie replied.

"His not, his been nothing but nice to me since his arrived" I said, defending Edward. I just didn't understand what Charlie's problem was with him.

"Bella, when I say something you listen to me and when I say I don't want you hanging with that Cullen kid I mean it!" Charlie shouted, his face turning all shades of red.

I stood up shocked at Charlie's outburst, tears clouded my eyes and I willed myself not to cry.

"Why?" I whispered

"Just stay away from him, damn it" Charlie roared.

I stepped away taken aback, it wasn't often I saw Charlie angry and when I did it was usually something that granted it, but I didn't understand why Charlie didn't seem to like him.

I stalked up to my room, banging my bedroom door behind me. Silent tears fell down my face as I lay on my bed.

Charlie made it clear he didn't want me around Edward, but could I will myself to stay away?...


	4. Chapter 4

**Every Action Has A Reaction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

Read and Review people! xx

I have so many hits on this story, but only one review :( C'mon guys review pleasee xxx

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie drove me to school, rather than letting me drive in my rusty red chevy as I usually did and making it clearer that he wasn't joking last night.<p>

As soon as he stopped,I made a quick exit from the car without so much as a goodbye to Charlie.

I knew Charlie hadn't drove off yet, most likely checking to see if I would walk towards Edward and the others who were stood by their cars on the far right of the parking lot.

I titled my head slightly to the side, without making it obvious who I was looking at. Glancing at Edward I saw him looking baffled, he raised his eyebrows at me in question. With nothing I could say I looked away and walked in to the school.

I made my way over to my locker on the second floor, once I was done putting my coat away I closed the door to my locker and nearly jumped when I saw Edward leaning next to it.

I put a hand over my racing heart, "You scared me" I whispered.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Eem i've gotta get to my lesson" I told him and moved passed him, only to have him block my way. I looked up at him pointedly.

"What was that back in the parking lot?" he asked me.

I sighed, stepping back against my locker, "Charlie doesn't want me hanging out with you"

I chanced a glance over in Edwards direction, a look of hurt passed over his features.

"Why not?" he asked softly

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, all he said was your not a good guy"

Edward nodded his head, eyes trained straight ahead. "I think I know why he said that"

"Why?"

He looked back over at me, "I'll explain after class, meet me out on the bleachers?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. I made my way over to my English class, glad we were reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. Anything else and my thoughts wouldv'e strayed over to Edward, for once I was glad of the distraction.

The lesson passed fairly quickly and before I knew it I was making my way outside to the bleachers, I spotted Edward sitting down with head was bowed and walked towards him.

When I sat down he looked up, offering me a soft smile.

"Thanks for coming" he said wringing his hands together.

I nodded my head in response, we both settled in to a silence while I was waiting for Edward to get his thoughts together and begin.

"Last year I got in to some trouble" Edward began "I got caught up in the wrong crowd and things went from good to bad. I started taking drugs, at first it was just something I wanted to try out but I soon got addicted. Things became so bad to the point where I started selling stuff from my house to buy drugs..."

I gasped at Edward, he carried on ignoring my reaction.

"I had to stop taking stuff from home to pay for the drugs, because mum and dad started to get suspicious. I became pretty well accuainted with the dealer and when I didn't have enough cash one day, I promised to pay him back. Only I didn't and thats when things esculated."

"What happened" I whispered

"The dealer who was supplying me with the drugs - James, figuired out I didn't have the money to pay him back. So he told his Boss - Aro, who found out where I lived and sent guys down to trash up my house as a warning. Mum and Dad were beyond confused, they contemplated calling the cops but I convinced them not too and explained what happened and why it happened"

"What did they do?" I said, pressing a comforting hand on Edwards shoulder.

"They gave me money to pay off the dealers, but ruining my house wasn't enough for them, They beat me black and blue. That night when I came home covered in blood and bruises, mum nearly had a stroke. Good job dad's a doctor otherwise I wouldv'e been dead" Edward ran his fingers through his hair before continuing "My dad didn't get a promotion, we had to up and leave everything in Chicago for fear of them coming back. Everything was entirely my fault" He said in a defeated tone.

I sighed in shock, that was so not what I was expecting to here. "How did you come off the drugs?"

Edward sighed deeply "My dad gave me something to take away the addiction and I have to see a counsellor every Saturday"

I placed both my arms on Edwards shoulders and slided them down, hugging him.

"How can you bear being this close to me after what I just told you, anyone else would've run a mile by now" he huffed.

"So what you made a mistake, we all do. It's a part of being human" I told him and pressed my head on his left shoulder.

Edward tilted his head to face me, "Your amazing"

I blushed,"So are you" I muttered.

"What about what your dad said?" he asked, worried.

"Are you sorry about what you did?" I asked him, looking straight in to his eyes.

He nodded his head, "More than anything" he pledged.

I nodded my head, "Thats all that matters to me than" I said, giving him a toothy grin.

Edward placed his hand over my own, covering them. We stayed like that for half an hour till we headed to Bio-Chemistry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Every Action Has A Reaction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

I love feedback, whether it's one word just saying 'good' or 'bad' lemme know, review please xxx

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly and before I knew it, school was over. Charlie text me telling me he was going to pick me up, so Edward and I had to seperate once we left the building so that Charlie wouldn't see me.<p>

The problem about Charlie is he doesn't like to compromise. So regardless of whether or not I tell him Edwards a changed man it wont make any differance to him, I know he wouldn't let me see Edward so I thought against telling him that I was talking to Edward.

I spotted Charlie's cruiser near the gates and trudged over to it, opening the car door quickly and getting in. It was embarrasing enough that my father had to drop me off and pick me up from school, but it was even more cringe worthy having to be picked up in the police cruiser.

"Good day?" Charlie asked pretending to be interested but what he really meant to say was, 'Kept away from Cullen?'.

I sighed before answering, "It was ok"

"Thats good" Charlie murmured.

The drive back to the house was hsort and the car ride was filled with thick tension. Charlie dropped me off at the house, informing me he was heading back to work.

I mutely nodded and got out the car. Charlie pulled the car out the driveway and drove back to the station.

I fished out my keys from my coat pocket and unlocked the door. The house was quiet as usual which meant Renee was out at the dinner, like always.

I dumped my tote bag on the dining table and walked over to the fridge, pulling out leftovers from last night. After heating it up, I sat down and tucked in.

A short while later I was finished, I washed and dried the plate and cutlery and headed up to my room with my bag in tow.

I completed all my homework, even read tomorrows passage from the textbook and slumped on my bed once I was done.

This was how my time at home was always like, when mum and dad were at work.

I was deep in thought, regarding my parents or rather Charlies problem with Edward when my cell phone chimed.

I picked it up and looked at the caller ID - Edward. He and I exchanged numbers a few days after his arrival and we occasionally texted here and there, the phone continued to ring and I pressed 'answer' and put the phone next to my ear.

"Hi" I greeted, softly.

"Hey" Edward drawled, causing me to grin widely.

"What's up?"

He responded quickly, "The sky"

I giggled, "Let me rephrase that for your benefit. What are you up to?"

"Talking to you" he said flirtaciously. "What are YOU up to?" he asked, directing the question to me.

"Me? I'm talking to you too" I said, throwing back his words.

Edward chuckled over the reciever, "Well aren't you lucky"

I snorted teasingly, "Lucky? If you say so"

"I do so" He said matter of factly.

"No really, what are you up to?" I asked.

"I just finished my homework, so i'm just crashed out on my bed. What about you?"

"The same" I retorted.

"Are your folks at home?"

"Nope, at work" I replied.

"Wanna meet up?" He asked me.

This was the first time Edward asked me to meet up and there was no way I was going to decline the offer.

"Sure" I answered instantly.

"Cool, where do you wanna meet?"

"Erm...at the park?" I asked. "There isn't much to do in Forks" I added.

"The Parks alright, meet you there in ten?"

"Yeah ok, see you there"I answered and cut off the line.

I ran to my closet and changed in to a pair of black skinnies and a grey tank top, paired with my worn out black chucks.

Rushing down the stairs, I went over to the key rack only to find my car keys weren't there.

Charlie!

I rang Edward back, waiting for him to pick up.

"You there already"? Edward asked once he picked up.

"No. Change of plan, I can't meet you there. Charlie's taken the keys to my truck" I huffed in annoyance.

"Aaah" Edward breathed. "What now?" He added.

"Erm you can come down to my place...if you want?" I said tentatively.

I knew Charlie wouldn't be thrilled to find out I invited Edward over, but I wouldn't have to if he had not taken my keys.

Charlie breaks his trust in me, then so be it. I can do the same!

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Ok erm i'll be there soon"

"Do you need directions?" I asked.

Edward chukled, "Nah, I think everyone in Forks knows where the Chief lives. I'll be over soon"

I smiled and cut the phone off and tidied up the house a bit, not that there was much tidying involved. The house was practically empty most the time, which meant it was pretty much clean all the time.

Ten minuites later the doorbell rang.

I walked over and opened it, Edward stood outside wearing black levis and a grey flannel.

I let him in and he smirked at me.

"What?" I asked timidly.

"We're colour co-ordinated" Edward replied, pointing back and forth between us.

I smiled widely, "I guess we are"

I ushered Edward in to the living room and he took a seat on the couch, his eyes scanning the room and finally stopping at me.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I offered

Edward shook his head, "No thanks" He said politely.

I took a seat next to Edward on the couch, he shifted his body so our knees were touching and we were facing eachother.

"So..." We both said together. We laughed before Edward asked me to go first.

"What do you want to do?"

"Anything" Edward replied, grinned crookedly.

I smiled in return, "We can go up and talk in my room?" I suggested.

"What's wrong down here?" Edward asked, pulling his eyebrows together.

"Nothing" I replied quickly. "But if Charlie comes in earlier than expected, he won't be too happy to see you"

"Aaah" Edward breathed. "Lets head up then" .

We both stood up and I walked up the staircase, with Edward following behind me. I walked in and sat on the corner of my bed, Edward went and sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

"I parked my car a street away" Edward said, rubbing the back of his kneck.

"Oh. Why?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Well I erm...I know your dad doesn't like me so I thought..." Edward trailed off and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks" I said and smiled in his direction.

Edward stayed for an hour, we spoke more about chicago and Edward told me about the countries he went to. I was insanely jealous that Edward got to see France and England, those two were the places I dreamt of going to.

Edward teased me about my growing book collection once he saw them, all in all we had a pretty great time but it was cut short when Edwards mum said he was needed home. He game me a one armed hug and walked out my house.

If it wasn't clear before to me, it was now.

I was enamoured with Edward Cullen!

* * *

><p>Read and Review people! xx<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Every Action Has A Reaction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

Read and Review people! xx

* * *

><p>Night closed in a few hours later, Charlie and Renee still weren't back from work yet. Looking over at my bedside clock I saw it was half nine, mum closes the diner at ten and dad leaves the staion once his free.<p>

I settled in my bed, wrapping the comforter around my body. The bitter wind hit against my bedroom window loudly, making the glass shutter slightly.

Sometime later I drifted off in to a slumber. My dreams were full of Edward.

In my dream, Edward was stalking behind me as I ran through a forest in the dark.

His piercing eyes were raging with fury.

My breathing grew faster, as my steps became wider.

My feet tripped over a rock, sending me crashing down on the damp forest floor.

Edwards hand shot out, roughly pulling me up off the ground.

He placed his mouth next to my ear, whispering "It's time"

My eyes flashed to the silver object in Edwards left hand, on closer inspection I realised what it was - a knife!

I desperately tried to loosen Edwards grip on me, but my attempt was futile.

Edward placed the knife against my kneck and pressing it in to my skin, killing me.

I woke up breathing deeply, my hands were shaking in fright.

"It was just a dream!" I whispered to myself until I calmed down.

I glanced at the time, it was four in the morning. I had a couple of hours before school started but I felt to restless too sleep.

I tip toed down the stairs, Charlie and Renee's room door was closed which meant they were in.

I clicked on the light in the kitchen, the light shining brightly in my eyes. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked over to the sink for a glass of water.

I creeped in to the living room and put on the T.V, not really watching what was on. I rested my head on the cusion, grabbing the blanket that lay on the couch I threw it over my body and settled in.

Before long I fell in to a dreamless sleep, for which I was thankful. A few hours later a tap on my shoulder woke me up.

I lifted my head of the couch and squinted my eyes to see who it was, Renee.

"Hey get up, you'll be late for school"

At the mention of the word 'school', I got up off the couch rapidly and ran in to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for school.

Half an hour later, I was ready for school. I left my wet hair down and wore a pair of black leggings with my black boots. Combining them with a purple woolly, long knee-length top.

"You look nice, dear" Mum said, complimenting my outfit. She would, seeing as she's the one who brought the top.

"Thanks" I murmured. "Do I get to drive myself to school today?" I asked, with a look of annoyance clear on my face.

Mum gave me a sad smile, "Sorry baby, You know what your dads like"

I slowly shook my head, "This is ridiculous"

"It'll blow over soon. Your dads at the station, he told me to drop you off" She told me, whilist sipping on her coffee.

"Fine" I huffed "Lets go then"

I trudged out the house and stood by mums red mini. She came out and drove me to the school silently.

"Have a good day" she said, I ignored her and stepped out the car.

Unlike Charlie, mum didn't stick around to watch me walk in to the building. Instead Renee drove out the lot as quick as she could.

I headed over to where Edward and the others were stood and greeted them with a soft 'Hello'. Rosalie and Jasper smiled in my direction, whereas Emmett was waving his hand widely and Alice stepped over to me and hugged me firmly.

"I like what you've put together" Alice smiled broadily.

"Thanks" I replied and turned to Edward.

"Hi" Edward said, grinning widely.

"Hi" I retorted lazily.

Edward touched my hair, pulling it away from my eyes. "You look great with your hair down"

I blushed at Edwards comment and he smirked in return. I shoved him lightly "Come on, we have class to get to" I told him and walked over to the doors, the others had already left.

Edward walked next to me and threw his arm around my shoulders. I peeked a glance at Edward and he was grinning to himself. I smiled and carried on walking to class.

In class, Edward scooted his chair closer to me as he usully did. Our forearms were touching and so were our thighs, but neither of us seemed to mind, instead we welcomed it.

Mr Molina began the lesson and drew labeled diagrams on the board. Occasionally at time I yawned, feeling tired and Edward turned to me with raised eyebrows . I brushed him off with a shake of my head.

An excruciatingly long while later, the lesson was finally over and I sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Edward asked in a concerned tone.

I packed away my books and stood up, "Yeah, just tired thats all"

"We've got one more lesson before lunch, you can rest then" he said, "If your lucky, I'll even let you rest your head on my shoulder" Edward said cheekly.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I'll hold you to that" I told him before moving past him to head to my next class.

English dragged on too and I couldn't wait to get out, the teacher just had us copy notes regarding Romeo and Juliet.

The bell sounded and I sighed in relief once more. I lazily stuffed my books in to my bag, I was the last one out the class and was pleasantly suprised to see Edward standing outside my class.

"I thought i'd walk with you to lunch...just incase you passed out" Edward teased.

I smiled at him and we walked towards the cafeteria, making small talk about our lessons.

Edward grabbed us some food and led us to our table in the corner of the room, the others were already seated with their food with the exception of Rose. She hardly ever ate, complaining about not needing to add on any unneeded weght.

I grabbed a pizza slice of the tray, slowly munching in to it while Edward spoke to Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey Bella, do you want to come with us to Port Angeles tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yeah ok"

"Great" she chirped and clapped her hands.

"What are we going to do there?" I asked

Rosalie smirked "Shopping!"

I groaned, "I hate shopping"

The boys and Rosalie laughed while Alice pouted.

"You won't hate it with me" Alice assured me.

"Doubt it" I mutterred.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

I shook my head "Nothing"

Edward leaned in to me and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be there too. I'll keep you company"

I grinned cheekily, "Who says I want you there?"

Edward put a hand over his heart, pretending to look hurt. "Bella, how could you?" he mocked.

I grinned at him and placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, avoiding everyones stares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Every Action Has A Reaction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

Read and Review people! xx

* * *

><p>Last night, with no dreams of Edward I managed to get a good nights sleep. I woke up at nine o'clock when I felt my cell phone vibrate under my pillow.<p>

Looking at it, I saw it was a text from Alice telling to get up and dressed. I got up, stretching my arms in the air.

Roughly half an hour later I was ready and waiting in my kitchen till Alice turned up and picked me up. Seeing as Charlie took away my car keys, there was no knowing when I was going to get them back. Which meant I was without a ride for Port Angeles, but thankfully Alice said I could ride with her.

I was just finished washing my bowl of cereal when a knock on the door alerted me, I rubbed my hands dry on the wash cloth and walked over to open the door.

Where Alice should've been standing outside my door, Edward stood there instead looking the sight for sore eyes as usual.

"Hey, is Alice with you?" I asked, looking behind him to see if she was sitting in his volvo.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, "Err no. The others filled up in her car so I offered to drive with you down to Port Angeles...is that ok?" he asked looking unsure.

I gave him a wide grin, "It's more than ok" I assured him.

Edward grinned in reply and ushered me to his car. After locking the door, I followed Edward and he opend up the passanger door for me.

I smirked at Edward, "Well aren't you a gentleman"

I swore I saw a hint of a blush forming on Edwards cheeks but it was gone as quick as it came.

The drive to Port Angeles took twenty minuites, but felt much shorter. I was having a great time with Edward in the car, I went through his CD collection in his car and teased him when I saw a Britney Spears album.

Edward parked his car outside a boutique, I looked at him feeling puzzled.

"What are we doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"Your buying a dress with the girls" Edward stated as if it was obvious.

"A _dress_? What for?"

"You don't know?" Edward asked gauging my reaction.

"Know what?" I said, starting to feel anxious.

He leaned in to me, his breath fanning over my face. "Alice's parents are hosting a ball and we're invited"

I tried to get my thoughts together whilst in close proximity of Edward. "A-and I need a d-dress? I stammered.

Edward leaned in more closer so our noses were touching. "Yes" he whispered.

"Ok" I squeaked.

Edward tilted his head to his right, his lips barely grazing over mine.

I leaned in to close the distance but before I could realise what happened Edward moved away.

"The others must be waiting in the shop, let's not keep them waiting any longer" Edward smirked and stepped out the car.

I slumped back in the seat, overcome with embarrassment.

Edward came around to my side of the car and opened the car door, his smirk still in place.

I stepped out the car, ignoring Edward and sauntered in to the boutique.

The girls, Emmett and Jasper were already in the shop, just as Edward had said.

"Bellie" Emmett drawled out teasingly. I beamed at him and gave him a one armed hug and did the same with the rest.

"Bella" Alice began, excitedly. "Look at all these beautiful dresses"

Bella chuckled at Alice's enthusiasm. "They're all...pretty" I stated, trying to find the right word to describe them. Beautiful wasn't what I'd describe most of them, they weren't really anything I'd willingly wear.

I glanced over at the boys, they were all seated on the white couch near the dressing rooms, talking to one another.

Over the next half hour Alice and Rosalie tried on dresses and went out of their way to find me something glamorous to wear. The problem however was that I didn't really like most the dresses, which made their search even more troublesome.

"This is the one!" Rosalie enunciated. She pulled out a strapless; floor-length, royal blue dress. The waistline of the dress was embedded with silver and black crystals, giving it an elegant finish.

I loved it! It wasn't over done but it wasn't dull either.

"Wow!" Alice breathed.

"Wow, indeed" I affirmed.

"Do you want to try it on?" Rosalie asked me, turning the dress back and forth on the hanger.

I nodded my head and Rose beamed, handing over the dress to me.

A few minutes later I had the dress on, I slowly opened the door and stepped out, careful not to trod on the bottom of the gown.

I heard a few gasps and lifted my head to see the gaped faces of the girls face's and Edward.

"What? Does it look alright?" I asked them, arching my eyebrows in anticipation.

"You look breathtaking" Edward breathed.

"Yeah!" Alice and Rosalie chided.

"You guys sure?" I mused

"Yes" They called out together.

I grinned at them, swaying side to side. "I'm going to get this" I remarked, gleefully.

Ten minutes later after I payed and had the dress bagged up, we all walked towards a restaurant.

The couples walked next to each other, while Edward and I walked behind them silently.

"You looked great in the dress" Edward complimented.

"Erm thanks..."

"So?" He drawled. The moment becoming awkward.

Before I could reply, the others stopped walking. We arrived at an Italian resteraunt, 'Bella Italia'.

We entered the resteraunt, it wasn't busy and there were only a few other people here besides us.

We sat down on a rectangular table with us girls on one side and the guys opposite us. With Edward who just happened to be opposite me.

"Love the name of this place" Edward teased.

"Oh yes, what a smashing name. Don't you think Bella?" Emmett joked, putting on a british accent.

"The names Italian Emmett, why are you using a british accent?" Jasper quipped in his southern drawl.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, just makes sounds good" he said praising himself.

Alice giggled and Jasper patted Emmett's back, "If you say so..."

Soon the conversation drifted off to another to topic, not that I was able to engage in it. They were all talking about the different places they'd been to and named places that I could only dream of going to.  
>I felt a nudge on my leg and looked up, Edward turned his head to the side taking a sudden interest in the topic, but I knew him better.<p>

I kicked him back underneath the table in retaliation and turned my head, just as he did.

A few seconds later, a piece of tissue came flying on to me. I turned to Edward, giving him the stink eye and mouthed, 'Stop it'.

"Or what?" Edward mouthed back, smirking.

"Fine" I mouthed back and turned over to the girls, feeling Edwards gaze on me.

Lunch passed quickly and was a quiet affair once the food came. Edward and I kept sneaking glances towards one another, each of us smirking when we caught the other one looking.

A short while later we were all finished and split the bill amongst ourselves. Emmett and Jasper left in Alice's car with Rosalie and soon it was just me and Edward outside the resteraunt.

I turned towards Edward when I felt his gaze lingering on me. "What?" I whispered.

Edward shook his head, "Nothing"

Silently we walked back to his car and before long we were on our way back to Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Every Action Has A Reaction**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But what I do own is this plot!

Read and Review people! xx

* * *

><p>When I walked in to my house after Edward dropped me off, mum was sitting at the dining table, her eyes staring out the window. No doubt noticing Edward dropped me off.<p>

"Mum" I started, but she cut me off.

"Just answer one question. Were you with Edward Cullen today?" She asked, her expression was stern.

"Mum look-" I tried to explain, but she wasn't having it.

'Just answer my question" she retorted.

I sighed deeply "Yes"

Mum shook her head in disbelief, "After your father warned you to stay away from him, I thought you'd listen. But what do you do instead? You disobey us and run out with him at the first chance you get!" She hissed.

"Edwards not a bad guy!" I defended.

"Stay away from him Bella, we all know Edwards bad news. We're only doing this to protect you!" She argued, slapping her palms on the table.

"Who do you mean by we?" I asked, suspiciously.

Renee looked away, avoiding me. "N-nothing" she stammered.

"Tell me" I urged.

"Bella" She sighed, becoming agitated.

"Tell me!" I repeated loudly.

Mum finally snapped, "Everyone in this town knows Edward exactly for who he is, but you. His manipulative Bella, he'll make you do stuff before you even realise the impact and consequences"

I laughed sardonically, "Look at yourself. Your always complaining about how judgemental people in this town are and here you are, assuming you know Edward"

Mum narrowed her eyes, breathing deeply. "I don't want to tell your father about this so let's just sort it out amongst ourselves" she conspired.

I shook my head in disbelief and bit on my lip. "This is ridiculous, there's nothing to sort out!" I shot.

"Bella, I don't want you anywhere near that boy" she commanded, her lips setting in a tight line.

I snorted, "That's a bit difficult seeing as we go to the same school!" My tone getting louder.

"Then transfer" she replied flatly.

"What?" I asked, confusion laced in my tone.

"Transfer schools. You could go to the school in La Push and its not like you don't have friends there" s

"Have you completely lost it?" I asked, my anger rising.

"Its either, transfer school or cut all ties with Edward!" Her ultimatum added to my already increasing anger.

"That's not fair!" I shouted.

"Life isn't fair!" She retorted. "But I'm doing this with your best interest at heart" she added.

"Do you have any idea of what your asking me to do?"

Mum didn't respond so I continued, "Before Edward came to Forks, I was nothing and you know that! If I cut ties with him, I'll have no one. His friends are my friends. Losing him would mean I lose everyone and what for? Just to keep you happy!"

"Some friends they are" she said rolling her eyes, before adding, "and you'll still have me and your dad if you ever need to talk"

I snorted, "Your never around, your both always tied in your work that you neglect your daughter!"

"Don't you dare Bella" she warned, stepping out her seat, stepping over to me.

"I'm sorry, did that hit a nerve?" I mocked, "But its the truth you-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a stinging pain on my left cheek.

Renee had hit me.

I gasped, holding my aching cheek and peered up at Renee, through my tear clouded eyes.

She stared at her hands in horror, "Bella I"

"Don't" I sobbed, running up to my bedroom. Banging my door closed.

I slid down the door, my face in my hands. Sobbing for what my mum did and the messed up situation I caught myself in.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but I will update soon! x<p> 


End file.
